History of Penguins
Penguins have a large history. The Mighty History of Penguins Formation of Antarctica Antarctica was the first ever continent on the world,formed 4,000,000 million years ago and 5,955,031 years before the humans formed, but it wasn't like it is now: Instead it was rocky, full of lava and volcanos. There was no water on our world and Antarctica had no life there before also. When the Earth formed water, other continents and continental shifts occurred, the volcanos were smashed and 3,600,200 years before first ever sight of snow formed on Antarctica, and antarctica shrinked to the size of Africa. As the years were passing, Antarctica was becoming smaller and smaller until the biggest ever continent shift happend 7,600,000 years ago which caused Antarctica to stop shrinking. By the way, it shrinked cause the ocean was much less peaceful then it is now (acctually those stuff written are getting more and more real about the real life). Europe was formed 7,600,007 years ago and Asia was also formed 8,900,600 years ago. And then first ever penguin was discovered named Dingo by the humans, found in the Amazon jungle after South America was founded. Amazon was only the size of Mexico (which didn't exist in that time) rather then being very big, but cause it was the only jungle in the world before it was still called the biggest but the only. The only two species of penguins before were Magellanic Penguins and Rockhopper Penguins. 9,600,000 years ago, calenders were made by the Mayan human. They were made out of papyrus, and were called "Papa-puga" cause humans didn't have official languages. then 9,999,999 years ago, a new era was formed (the dinosaur age) and penguins then learned much about dinosaurs. The fall of Creda era caused 1,400 penguins to die (there were only 3,201 penguins (DOH FOR ONLY 1 BIGGER THEN 3,200!)) and penguins learned how to breed themselves after being electriced by the shock. This caused North America, Africa, North Pole and Oceania to be made on the first year of the previous era. Ancient Era Penguins were bored, nothing to do but chasing fish in the ocean, until some electriced hit the ocean where all the penguins were at that time right now, causing all penguins to become as smart as humans. That caused penguins on the year 9600 BC to learn how to make igloos. Humans then copied they're design and made they're "wooden igloos". That made penguins mad, and they invaded the humans by dropping ice cubes all over the earth, making 7,000,000 human die. Human gave a apoligy to the penguins and made they're own cube like houses. Penguins learned how to make furniture, clothes etc. and shared it with all humans around the world, and opened supermarkets at 2,003 BC. They learned how to make better houses, and humans now have the houses we have now, but penguins still liked the igloos and changed they're houses in Antarctica to igloos. Penguin Empire formed 102 BC and an part of Freezeland, Antarctic Peninsula and Pengolia was not in the Penguin Empire. On the year 53 BC, they discovered technology: A Toilet. It was first ever toilet due to the fact you can flush it. Then penguin's celebrated 1. year, the birth of Jesus Christ (come on atheists some belive and don't belive in Jesus you dont needa flame >.>). Happyface State was formed 3. year. Medieval Era Medieval Era started 120. year. This era has been well known for the falldown of Penguin Empire. Penguins in the medieval era had a very busy life. Soon, Penguin Empire fell down cause of the lack of wars which were started by Pengolia. They discovered some mystical food called bread and all humans eat it now, and while fighting Scorn The Dragon King I, they discovered a mystical place on the eastern Antarctica, now a state called Eastshield (founded 932. year). During the foundation of Eastshield, it was size of West Pengolia, but it was very rich and was 2nd richest USA state, next to Happyface State and previous to Freezeland. Eastshield held big wars and was allied with all USA states except Darktan Realms (which created Scorn the dragon king). On year 1200., USA was involved in a huge war that almost torn the whole country apart that was hosted by Scorn the Dragon King II. He took revenge on what the penguins have done to him and has almost sunken whole Antarctica, but he was defeated on last second Antarctica was about to break into half and penguins celebrated the opening of a new river Scorn made by almost breaking the Antarctica on half and named the river Quakississipi and penguins celebrated the victory day. They soon discovered lasers, which would kill a penguin in only 1 shot if shot into the chest, 2 shots if in the head, 3 shots if in the ear and 30 shots if in the butt. Industrial Era During the industrial era, penguins were known for producing technics, new technology, oil refineries, and were creating lots of new food, like fishdogs and fishburgers. This era was the most tragic penguin era, as Earth was so uncalm and South America crashed Antarctica during continental shifts, there was 2 meteorites hitting Antarctica, sun burned over almost all snow on Antarctica and an earthquake has rushed the eastern part of Happyface State that was 8.5 Rihter scale. Many things have been discovered, such as coffee. An island (now called Club Penguin) was found at the Sub-Antarctic on year 1682. but only some penguins know it: The Rockhopper Penguins, which are rare on Antarctica now. Modern Era This era was the most explosive era of Antarctica yet, lasting from 1850. to 1980. era. Many wars have been held due this time, like Great Darktonian Pie War and Greaat Snowzerland War. Computers were discovered in 1920. through and shared all over the world in 1950., TVs were founded 1850. and soon shared all over the world, and teleporters were made. Technology was smart, and penguins weren't that nice. They made explosive weapons, Mabel was born, Str00del Force was made 1894., and Darktan II was born 1856. Dominic Age (GOLDEN AGE FEATURED) This age lasted from 1980. and will last to most likely 2050. It is the age of the foundation of Club Penguin Fanon Wikia and Wiki, and the first ever dawned golden age has been in this era. Time travel was invented in January 17, 2009 and it was discovered Club Penguin Wikia would be abandoned and turned into Club Penguin Wiki. The Future Era shows a Golden Age featuring Happyface, Explorer and Mabel's time capsules. GOLDEN AGE! Dominic Age was featured in a Golden Age, lasting from 2007. to 2010. Mysterious time capsule - Future Era (GOLDEN AGE FEATURED) ???